


Mine

by happygowriting



Series: SnowQueen [2]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F x M Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Possesiveness, Snowqueen, Some Plot, Top Curtis Everett, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breif mentions of death and dying, curtis everett / ofc, curtis everett/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Fic Request: “Hi! So, how would you think Curtis would handle wanting to breed his girl? Do you think its more of a claim thing? Claiming what is his on a train where most everything is shared? Or would he have it be something more intimate and romantic? Or a mix of both?”
Relationships: Curtis Everett/OFC, Curtis Everett/Original Female Character(s), Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/tina
Series: SnowQueen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Curtis watches her, like he always did, move through the tiny bit of space between the bunks and make her way up to the front of the car. Her dark hair was gathered in a low ponytail at the base of her neck and he wonders, not for the first time, how she was able to keep it so clean with the meager supplies that they had in the tail section. His eyes follow her as she reaches the front where they’re serving the protein blocks - the “food” that they were served that nobody actually knew what was in them. Nobody in the tail section actually liked them but it’s all they had to survive, they weren’t given real food. The front and Wilford didn’t think they were important enough to have actual food.

He watches as she reaches down, her thin fingers picking up a block, her hand shaking slightly, and brings it to her lips, chapped from the cold and biting them so much, and takes a bite out of it. Even after years of eating them she still cringes, in a weird way he finds it cute and enduring. He was probably being biased because there wasn’t much about her that he didn’t find cute. 

He waits until everyone has their own protein block before he stands and heads to the front and gets his own. Curtis never ate before everyone else, he wanted to make sure that all of his people got something to eat and that sometimes meant that he would go without. He was okay with that, good leaders made sure that those they cared about were taken care of to the best of their ability. He gets his block and looks around, looking for her. When he finds her sitting off to the side, away from everyone else, he heads over and sits down beside her, taking a bite of his block.

“Been eating this shit for years and still ain’t used to the taste.” He said, giving her a grin. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing okay for the circumstances.” She says, shrugging and returning his grin. “Been a bit of a day. Cynthia is getting worse. I don’t think she’s going to make it through the night. If she does it’s going to be a miracle. If we had proper medical care back here she might make it but…”

She sighs and Curtis can see that it weighs on her. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, squeezing her gently. He wished they had it better too. The front section of the train had an abundance of things and yet they didn’t want to share. They didn’t want to take care of everyone on the train and it made Curtis mad. One day they were going to make it to the front and things were going to change. Unfortunately that would be a while off so they just had to make due with what they had at the moment.

“You’ve done the best you could Tina.” He turns and presses a kiss to her temple, lowering his voice so that only she could hear. “I want to sneak away with you tonight, it’s been too long and I need you.”

A blush appears on her face and she nods. “I can do that. Our usual place?”

He nods and dips his head and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll see you later angel.”

He stands up and leaves her in her spot to make his rounds. He stops and talks to people, making sure that people were as comfortable as they could be given their situation. He stops by to check in on Cynthia, wishing that there was more that he could do for her. He knew that if they had access to the medicine and medicine professional in the front of the train that they would be able to save her. Unfortunately they couldn’t so their only option was to make her as comfortable as she could be as she died.

After eating the protein blocks everyone started to settle down for the night. Those whose turn it was to take a bath - which just consisted of using some water to wash off as much dirt and grim as they could - took a bath and others started to wind down and get comfortable for sleep. He continued to walk around and check on everyone until everyone is settled down and sleeping.

After making sure people were asleep and nobody needed him he slipped away. He walks down the hall and into the next car, slipping into a small room where Tina is already waiting for him. He smiles when he sees her, crossing the space between them and cupping her face and kisses her hard. He lets out a soft moan that’s muffled against her lips. He pulls back after a few moments and looks at her, taking the time to take in her beautiful face and just enjoy the time that they got together. 

“I’ve missed you.” He murmurs, keeping his voice low both because so that people don’t hear them and because he knows that she likes how his voice sounds when it’s low and gravely.

“I’ve missed you too. We need to find time to do this more.” She says, pushing closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses his body against his. She leans up and presses her lips against his and starts to kiss him again, deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue.

He let her be in control for a few minutes before he’s grabbing her hips and slamming her against the wall, his need for her taking over. He shoves a knee between her legs, grinding it up against her core. He runs his hands down her body, slipping one of his hands up under her shirt, his rough fingers rubbing against her smooth skin. It’s not long before their clothes are coming off and hands are exploring and touching every inch that they can. 

Tina loves his rough hands on her body, the feeling of them running down her curves, touching her like she was the only thing he wanted. Even on a train where everything was dark and grim, Curtis made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He made her feel wanted and needed, everytime they were together it was a special time that they both tried to cherish the best they could. 

He presses his body against her’s, his thigh rubbing against her core and working her up. He kisses along her jaw and up to her ear where he nips hard, sucking her ear lobe in between his lips and letting his 

“I think about this, about you, about fucking you and hearing you moan my name.” Curtis growls into her ear before pressing kisses down her neck. He sinks his teeth into her skin and sucks hard enough to leave a mark behind- claiming her. 

He slips a hand between them, pushing it underneath her pants and painties, fingers brushing over her pussy and touching her softly. He teases her, fingers running over her lips before he slides his finger between her lips, feeling just how wet she is for him. He chuckles darkly and rubs his fingers over her clit, pulling a moan out of her before he drops his hand further and pushes two fingers into her. 

“I’m going to fill this pussy up with my cum, breed you the way you deserve to be and make you round with my child.” He murmurs, he grins when she moans again. “You like that thought? Don’t you?”

Tina moans, her pussy tightening around his fingers because yeah, she did. She liked the thought of him filling her up, fucking her until she was full of his cum and pregnant with his child. It wasn’t the wisest thing to bring a child into the world on Snowpiercer, but the thought of being pregnant with Curtis' child, for him to use her pussy and fill it with cum and breed her it was a hot thought.

“Might take a few times.” He continues, pumping his fingers slowly. “Might have to breed you everyday until it takes. You wouldn’t complain, would you angel? You’d just take my cock and let me keep filling you up with my cum, wouldn’t you?”

She nods, rocking her hips and grinding down on his fingers desperately. She wanted him, needed him, to be inside of her andfucking her hard against the wall. “Please Curtis, fuck, I need you.”

Curtis growls, yanking her pants and panties down because he didn't need to be told twice. He pulls back and shoves his own pants and boxers down before he slides his arms under her legs and lifts her up. He holds her against the wall and shifts just a bit so that he can wrap his hand around his cock and slide into her tight, wet pussy.

“Never gonna get tired of being inside of you angel. You’re so fucking wet and tight for me.” He moans, lips finding hers again for a hard and passionate kiss. He pushes in slowly, until his cock is fully inside of her. He pauses, pulling back to look at her, mirroring her look of lust. “This pussy belongs to me.  _ You _ belong to me.”

She nods, legs tightening around his waist and she whines, wanting him to move. “Yours daddy, I belong to you. Fuck me, breed me, claim me and make me yours.”

Her words encourage him and he starts to fuck into her, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, dragging against her walls as he fucks her. He whispers in her ear, calling her his good girl, telling her about how he’s going to breed her, fill her pussy with cum, and make her round with his child. He wanted that, wanted her to be his forever. He wanted everyone on the train to know that she was his girl.

He slides a hand up and wraps it around her throat, squeezing slightly as he fucks into her, enjoying the way her face twisted in pleasure and the gasps and moans that she breathed out. 

“I’m going to fill your pussy with cum and breed you. You’re going to become round with my child, show everyone you’re fucking my girl.” Curtis growls, squeezing her throat as he shifts, changing the angle of his thrust until he finds her g-spot. He knows that he’s found it when her moans become broken and her eyes fall shut at the pleasure she’s feeling. 

“Daddy, I, fuck, Curtis right there. Breed me full of your cum daddy.” She moans, her pussy clenching around his cock as heat starts to spread through her body. She could feel her orgasm growing with each thrust of his hips. “Please, fuck, I’m so close.”

“That’s it baby girl. Cum for me and then I’ll fill your pretty pussy with my cum.” Curtis growls, fucking harder into her, squeezing her throat more, just enough to cut off the air flow to gasp. 

The combination of him choking her, telling her he was going to cum in her and how hard he was fucking her was enough to send her over the edge. Her pussy squeezes around his cock as she cums and she gasps out his name. He keeps fucking her, helping her ride out her orgasm and the squeeze of her pussy combined with how desperate she sounds moaning out his name pushes him over his own edge and he pushes his cock deep inside of her, cumming hard with her name falling from his lips.

“You feel that? That’s my cum filling you up, breeding you and making you mine.” Curtis’ growls as he feels his cock throb. “Gonna make you mine angel.”

“Already yours.” She breaths, letting her head fall back against the wall as she slowly comes down from her high. “Fuck I love you.”

Curtis smiles softly and presses a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you too angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
